


I Miss You

by MissConstance



Series: Just some Heathers and a Veronica [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Veronica and dead! Chandler have a chat.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, just a little nonsense on Chandler and Veronica that I wrote very late. Enjoy!

“I miss you.” 

Veronica didn’t realise she said it aloud until she saw a blonde wearing a red nightgown appear next to her bed.   
She sighed and looked at her hands. 

“I never thought I would but I do miss you. A lot.” 

Heather snorted.   
“Well you should have thought of that before killing me.”  
“Well technically I didn’t..”   
The blonde glared at her, shutting Veronica up.   
“I’m sorry. I’m truly am.”   
Heather rolled her eyes.   
“You know that, right?” Veronica looked at her intently. She needed to know that she regretted everything she’s done under JD’s influence. She blamed herself for it every single day.   
But the blonde wasn’t looking at her.   
“Heather?” 

“Yes I know! I know it was that psycho Jason Dean.”   
“Then why are you mad at me?”   
Heather stopped pacing the room and looked at her angrily. “I’m still dead.”   
Veronica turned her gaze away. “I’m sorry…”   
Heather snorted. “You’ve already said that, you pillowcase.” She crossed her arms and turned away. 

She waited for Veronica to make a quirky comeback but she was only greeted by silence. She finally looked back at her and saw the brunette sitting pitifully on her bed, starring at her hands and fiddling with her pillow. A pang of guilt hit her.   
“Veronica?”   
She took a few step towards her.   
“I never wanted you to die.” She whispered. 

The blonde sighed and joined her on the bed. She sat close to the her, but still not touching her. “I know.” She said softly.   
“I know you never wanted all of this. I know you’re a good person despite everything. And I know that because I know you. I know the real you. Not the person you were with JD. I know that you just wanted to make the world beautiful.” 

Veronica slowly raised her eyes to look at her. “How do you know that?”   
Heather smiled. “You’ve said it to me the first time we went out together, only the two of us.”   
That made her smile. “ I remember. You wanted to go buy me some new clothes because mine were ‘too old-fashioned’, as you said.”   
Heather huffed. “You didn’t have any sense of fashion before you met me.”   
“I also wasn’t used to wear mini skirts before.”   
The blonde rolled her eyes.   
“That was also the day we took the pictures.”   
She said, sliding closer to her and grabbing her arm. Heather didn’t respond to the contact but didn’t move away from it either.   
“What pictures?”   
“The ones you have in your locker.”   
“Oh.”   
Veronica rested her head against her. “I love these pictures.”   
“Well you can put them in your diary if you want. Not that I’m gonna do anything with them anyway.” 

Veronica looked up at her, desolated, and Heather sighed. “I’m not mad, I told you. I’m just facing reality.”   
He other girl gripped her tighter.   
“But you know… it’s not that bad if I get to stay with you.” She looked at the brunette who was holding her for dear life and she finally hugged her. 

“I forgive you.” She kissed the top of her head.  
“I could never hate you.”   
She kissed her forehead.   
“Because I know you.”   
She kissed her nose.  
“And I love you”  
She stopped a few inches away from her lips.

Veronica didn’t waste a second and closed the space between them. “I love you too.”


End file.
